Étrange Comportement
by Little-Katsu
Summary: DBSK, SHONEN-AI. Après un concert des plus épuisant, Hero ne tarde pas à aller se réfugier dans sa chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle il reçevra bientôt une petite visite innatendue.


_Cela ne faisait pas trop longtemps que l'on était sortit de scène après une représentation devant plusieurs centaines de personnes. Plusieurs fans étaient venus nous écouter et nous encourager, ce qui ne faisait que nous faire plaisir à tout les cinq. Cependant, j'étais tellement fatigué! C'était à peine si on était arrivé à Tokyo et on avait déjà embarqué avec le premier show, alors il y avait de quoi en épuisé plus d'un et c'était donc le cas pour moi ainsi que pour mes autres compagnons, bien que je semblai être le plus touché d'entre nous cinq. Peut-être parce que je n'avais pas bien dormi la nuit précédente…_

_En tout cas, notre mini van nous avec donc apporté à l'hôtel où nous logions pour notre séjour. Étant donné que je tombais littéralement de fatigue, notre manager m'avais permis de monter tout de suite à la chambre en sautant le repas du soir. De toute manière, je n'avais pas vraiment faim, alors cela ne valait pas la peine que je me force à essayer de manger quelque chose que j'aurais peut-être régurgité par la suite. J'étais donc rapidement monté dans l'ascenseur et m'était, après la recherche de ma chambre, retrouvé dans cette dernière dans laquelle je pris une bonne douche chaude. De quoi délier un peu mes muscles quelque peu endoloris par les nombreuses chorégraphies que nous avions dû enchaîner sur scène. Bien que c'était ce que j'adorais faire, c'était tout de même très épuisant, contrairement à ce que cela pouvait parfois paraître._

_De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles je laissai l'eau chaude me laver en me dégoulinant dessus. Je pris la peine de me laver également les cheveux. Tant qu'à y être, je pouvais bien en profiter pour faire la totale. Et puis, cela ne pouvait que me faire plus de bien. C'est après un long moment que je sortis finalement de la salle de bain après avoir enfilé un peignoir et m'être mit une serviette sur les épaules pour m'essorer les cheveux._

« Dure journée… »

_Je me dirigea vers le centre de la pièce et me laissai alors tomber par en arrière, sur le lit qui se trouvait juste derrière moi. C'était si douillet et confortable. Surtout lorsqu'on venait de sortir de la douche et qu'on était donc bien au chaud, vu la différence de température entre la douche et l'air ambiant. C'est pourquoi un petit sourire satisfait éclaira mon visage alors que je prenais un bout de la couverture pour en humer tranquillement l'odeur qui était des plus douces et fraîches._

« Hero, je peux entrer? »

_Je relevai alors la tête brusquement, reconnaissant la voix qui s'adressait à moi et qui appartenait à U-Know. J'haussai alors légèrement les sourcils, surpris de voir quelqu'un maintenant étant donné que tout le monde semblait être épuisé de la journée. Pourtant, je me levai du lit sur lequel j'étais assis. Puis, je me dirigeai vers la porte, secouant toujours quelque peu mes cheveux noir corbeau avec la serviette qui les recouvrait. Ils étaient encore tout mouillés étant donné que je sortais à peine de la douche et que je n'avais pas vraiment encore prit soin de les sécher au séchoir. Disons que les laisser à l'air libre étant d'autant plus agréable, bien que je pouvais tout de même risquer d'attraper un rhume ou quelque chose dans le même genre si je ne les essorait pas au moins un tant soit peu. Ce qui n'était pas tellement une chose à recommander étant donné qu'on avais un autre show dans les jours qui allaient suivre et que ce n'était donc pas le meilleur moment de tomber malade._

_Lorsque je fus arrivé à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel qui était la mienne, je pus découvrir U-Know qui se trouvait sur le seuil de ma porte. Il avait probablement dû attendre un bon moment, car il avait la tête baissée et il ne la releva qu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Il me regarda un moment en silence. Peut-être ne savait-il pas trop quoi dire. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas grave. Il allait peut-être pouvoir me dire ce qui se passait vraiment plus tard. Il ne suffisait que de se faire patient._

« Entre. »

_Je m'écartai alors de l'encadrement de la porte, le laissant entrer vu qu'il restait totalement immobile dans le couloir complètement vide. Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser poiroter devant la porte surtout après lui avoir permis d'entrer! Je lui offris donc un petit sourire un peu embarrassé du fait de l'accueillir alors que j'étais en robe de chambre et que j'étais encore un peu trempé vu que je ne m'étais pas essuyé complètement, avant de tourner les talons pour me diriger vers le petit réfrigérateur de la chambre qui se trouvait juste en arrière du lit que je contournai avant de me planter devant l'électroménager, tandis que U-Know entrait dans la pièce en prenant tout de même la peine de refermer derrière lui._

_Je me pencha alors et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur. Je passai alors la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, regardant le contenu qui s'y trouvait afin de voir si je pouvais y trouver mon bonheur ou si je devrais commander quelque chose avec le service de chambre. Puis, je pensai soudain à U-Know. Peut-être voulait-il aussi quelque chose à boire, qui sais? C'est donc sur cette réflexion que je prit de nouveau la parole, brisant le silence qui s'était installé._

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire, U-Know? _Lui demandai-je par-dessus mon épaule en continuant à fouiller dans le réfrigérateur à la recherche d'une bouteille d'eau pour moi._ »

_J'attendis alors la réponse de mon ami, alors que j'empoignais la bouteille de plastique que j'avais tant recherché pour la trouver ensuite cachée derrière deux bières fortes. Puis, je m'apprêtai à me relever pour me retourner vers U-Know afin de lui demander encore une fois ce qu'il voulait et si il voulait quelque chose, car peut-être qu'il ne m'avait tout simplement pas entendu vu que j'étais dos à lui au moment où je le lui avait demandé, lorsque je sentis un bras me ceinturer la taille, me faisant par le fait même sursauter étant donné que je ne m'y étais pas attendu et que je n'avais même pas entendu les pas de la personne s'approcher de moi._

_Curieux et surtout confus, je me retournai alors rapidement dans les bras qui se resserraient déjà sur moi. Je vis donc de très proche le visage de mon ami. Pourtant, on pouvait clairement voir la confusion dans mon regard. Je me demandait bien ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi et ce qu'il voulait exactement… Tout cela était bien étrange et m'échappait totalement. Je ne savait pas trop comment réagir, alors je restait tout simplement immobile dans les bras de U-Know qui ne réagissait pas plus. Il ne faisait que planter son regard noisette dans le mien sans échanger la moindre parole, ce qui ne faisait que m'intriguer encore plus. Pourtant, aucun son ne voulait franchir le seuil de mes lèvres. De toute manière, qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien put dire? Je ne comprenait même pas ce qui se passait, alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment ajouter quoi que ce soit. Surtout que je ne pouvais même pas lire dans le jeu de U-Know qui n'était que très mystérieux._

_Il me regardait et je faisais de même. Aucun d'entre nous ne parlait : moi peut-être trop mal à l'aise et gêné pour imaginer une quelconque réplique, U-Know peut-être trop perdu dans ses propres pensées pour pouvoir avoir l'idée de m'éclairé un peu. Cependant, je pris mon courage à deux mains. Prenant une petite respiration qui passait inaperçu pour celui qui me tenait toujours entre ses bras, je lui souffla ensuite une petite parole afin de le faire retourner sur terre pour qu'il puisse me dire au moins quelque chose._

« U… U-Know? »

_Il sembla alors s'éveiller au son de ma voix, car il abandonna tout de suite son air penseur pour prendre un air plus sérieux, ce qui m'inquiétais quelque peu. Je tenta alors de m'écarter de l'étreinte de mon ami pour pouvoir être un peu moins gêné, mais ce dernier ne fit que resserrer un peu plus sa poigne, m'empêchant ainsi de me défiler, ce qui lui valut un regard remplit d'interrogations de ma part. Probablement, parce que j'avais pu parler quelques instants plus tôt, je prit une nouvelle fois la parole avec plus d'insistance tout en posant mes mains sur le bras du membre de mon équipe, sans le repousser une nouvelle fois comme je l'aurais voulu._

« Parle au moins! Je comprends pas où tu veux en venir là… »

_Un instant passa pendant lequel le silence s'installa entre nous deux. Pourtant, mon regard se faisait plus insistant qu'interrogatif. Je réclamais des explications, parce que j'étais totalement perdu là. Si pour le faire parler il fallait que je le jette à la porte, alors je le ferais, mais je voulais qu'il m'éclaire même si ce n'était qu'un tant soit peu. J'allais donc reposer ma question étant donné que U-Know restait muet, mais ce dernier me coupa rapidement._

« Hero..., _soupira-t-il doucement en approchant quelque peu son visage du mien jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent presque_. »

« Qu… quoi…? »

_Et voilà, le trouble était revenu et cela paraissait très bien dans ma voix. Cette situation me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise! Et bien qu'il avait finalement daigné parlé, il ne m'avait pas vraiment dit d'autre chose sur ce qui pourrait m'indiquer ses intentions qui étaient plus qu'étranges. Un sourire étira alors les lèvres de mon compagnon… jusqu'à ce… jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à éclater de rire!?Et oui! Il me riait en pleine face!_

_J'avais alors une petite mine déconfite. Du moins, c'est cet air que je croyais avoir. Je ne comprenais plus vraiment ce qui se passait et j'étais totalement largué. Enfin, qui ne l'aurait pas été... De plus, il ne m'aidait pas vraiment étant donné qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas de rire et encore plus à chaque fois qu'il me regardait de nouveau, peut-être parce qu'il me voyait avec une tête de poisson hors de l'eau. Ce que je m'empressai-je d'enlever de mon visage, n'aimant pas trop qu'il se moque ainsi de moi sans même me dire ce qui n'allait pas. C'était totalement sérieux et voilà que l'autre éclatait de rire sans prévenir. Je portai alors sur U-Know un regard chargé d'incompréhension, cherchant à comprendre quoi que ce soit, bien que tout cela n'était pas vraiment clair pour moi._

« Désolé, désolé! _S'excusa U-Know entre deux rires qu'il tentait d'étouffer avec sa main, avec les larmes aux yeux._ T'étais juste trop drôle à voir avec ton petit air sérieux et troublé. J'ai pas put me retenir encore longtemps. »

« U-Know, t'es chiant! _M'énervai-je en dégageant l'autre pour s'en aller ensuite, furieux qu'il ait tout gâché_. »

_U-Know me laissa alors partir en relâchant finalement son étreinte autour de ma taille et je pressai le pas pour m'en aller vite fait, bien fait, sans même lui accorder un autre regard. Tout en me regardant partir en fulminant, il était toujours aussi plié en deux et s'essuyait les yeux d'où sortait déjà quelques petites larmes de rire. Ma réaction semblait bien l'amuser et ce n'était que pour me frustrer encore plus. Par contre, ce n'était certainement pas pour me plaire. Cependant, je prit la peine de garder ma langue dans ma poche._

« C'est bon, on va la reprendre tantôt, _lâcha le producteur avec un sourire amusé qu'il tentait de cacher peut-être pour ne pas me frustrer encore plus, bien que j'étais déjà loin et que je ne pouvais donc pas le voir_. »

« Sérieux, désolé d'avoir gâché la scène, _s'excusa U-Know au producteur_. »

« Pas grave. Il y a peut-être Hero qui a été vexé que tu coupes tout alors que ça allait bien, _répondit l'homme qui ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir étant donné qu'il avait bien rit de cette scène, bien qu'elle avait été totalement gâchée par le rire du jeune chanteur._ »

« Mouais, bon, je vais aller lui parler, _soupira le chanteur en prenant déjà le même chemin que j'avais emprunté pour quitter le plateau de tournage_. »

_U-Know quitta alors la fausse chambre d'hôtel et passa devant le producteur pour aller me retrouver dans la loge que je partageais avec les autres membres de DBSK. Dans la loge où on se moquait déjà gentiment de moi et de ma réaction. Disons que l'annonce de la scène ratée à cause de U-Know et de ma réaction s'était répandue comme de la poudre au vent dans le studio et déjà les autres étaient au courant. C'était que tout se savait très vite! Surtout lorsque cela concernait l'un de nous cinq et vu que cela comprenait deux de nous cinq, alors les nouvelles avaient été d'autant plus vite rendue à leurs oreilles. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas méchant, mais j'étais tout de même d'humeur boudeuse à cause du fait que j'y avais mis dans cette scène tellement de… sincérité…_


End file.
